The Heroic Rejects
by Meh Writer
Summary: Wanting to make a change with the ever increasing crime rates and the flawed society they live in, Lincoln and his friends decide to use the powers they were born with to become a superhero team. With powerful criminals lurking in the night and a conspiracy that endangers the well-being of humanity, they're the only ones that can stop them. If only they weren't so pathetic.
1. Nightcrawlers Pt 1

Nightcrawlers Part 1

 _It started on June 19th, 1985. Over one hundred thousand people around the world manifested a unique supernatural power. No one knew how they showed up, but when they did the world went berserk. Mass protests against as well avocation for these metahumans erupted. As crime rates increased, and vigilantism did as well. Sooner or later, heroes and villains became a reality. The government was forced to find a way to handle these superpowered beings due to how out of hand things had become. By the year 1991, the population of metahumans had only grown exponentially, especially in America. Legislation then came up with a solution to combat this issue. Issuing the Uncanny Act, the use of superpowers was made completely illegal, no matter the context. However, the law only proved to be futile in stopping superpowered criminals and only suppressed heroism. Despite the outlawing the use of superpowers, it didn't stop **them**_ …

* * *

Silent nights were the most alerting nights for Lincoln. As he stood over the edge of the rooftop with his eyes closed, he listened intently for any activity. Absolutely nothing. Opening his eyes, the teenager turned to face the city's nightlife. He was met with a culmination of yellow light from lamp posts and empty streets. Something wasn't right. Lincoln pulled up his sleeve to reveal a digital watch. 1:27 AM. The area was clear. With a sigh and shrug, he began setting up his form and squatted. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln leaped from the rooftop and found himself over 30 feet in the air before gravity did its job and he gradually began to descend. He thought he would've gotten used to the feeling by now. But every time he jumped, he could feel the sense of danger and fear that caused adrenaline course through his body; the wind hitting his face as he accelerated in the air every time he ascended and descended; the feeling of excitement and exhilaration that got his heart pound through his chest. And he absolutely loved it. It was like being on a roller coaster if roller coasters didn't track, seats, safety bars and seat belts. After passing a couple of buildings, he landed safely on top of an apartment complex. Lincoln took another jump and began to see three silhouettes coming into view.

Landing right on the building the were standing on, the teen began to approach them. They were fully visible now. Standing near each other were were Zach, Clyde, and Rusty. Zach was wearing what appeared to be with a wearing a wrestling singlet, bike pads, and an umpire mask that hid his face. In one hand, he donned a fingerless boxing glove and brass knuckles on the other. Lincoln was always able to recognize him due how his dark red hair would stick out of his back of his mask. That wasn't the same case for Rusty though. Every time they went out, Rusty would straighten his massive curly hair till they were like needles. It never failed to throw Lincoln off. Rusty was wearing his dad's old hockey gear and an old ripped t-shirt that he used as a mask. Lastly was Clyde who wore a pair of navy blue framed, tinted lensed goggles that rested around his neck. He also wore a utility belt and a black bandanna wrapped around his head to where it completely hid his small afro. In Clyde's left hand was a slingshot and a few marbles. Honestly, if he wasn't wearing his equipment, he'd pull off as an average civilian. Two of the bunch seemed to be missing though.

"Liam and Chandler not back?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope, not yet. You think they picked up on something?" Zach answered.

"Hopefully, I found nothing."

"Same goes for the rest of us. This night's been quiet," Clyde informed.

"I know, it's strange really. I mean, usually, there's your mugger or carjacker but there's just nothing."

"Yeah come to think of it, that is strange," Liam agreed.

"You think we should call it off Linc?" said Clyde.

Lincoln bit the bottom of his lip. As much as he felt like he had some persecution complex, he couldn't help but feel as if something was off. Maybe he was being paranoid, but that was being better than being unattentive. "All I know is that I have a bad feeling about this night. I'm unsure if we can consider ourselves done for today," Lincoln concluded. Right then, his ear began to twitch. Immediately he was on his toes now.

"Guys! I'm getting something!"

His friends were now fully alert and waited for what he was going to say. Lincoln looked around trying to find where the sound was coming from. It was really close that's for sure. It sounded as if metal was being pounded or in this case, stepped on. He could only deduce that it was coming from the fire escape on the side of the building.

"Crap, we're gonna get caught," Lincoln told warned. "Someone's climbing up the stairs to the fire escape at a fast pace. If we're quickenough I can transport all of us to next building."

His three accomplices nodded in comprehension.

"Alright, I'll go first," Rusty spoke up. Rusty jumped on his back, wrapped his arms around Lincoln's lower neck and secured himself by wrapping his legs around his waist. As they were about to take off, someone shouted from behind, scaring all them to where Lincoln accidentally lost his balance and fell on Rusty.

"Hey guys!" familiar voice rang.

The four boys quickly turned their head in fear to face the fire escape, then melting back to relief. Standing near the edge of the fire escape a short boy wearing a dirty brown leather trench coat and an old steel miner's hat. It was just Liam.

"Sorry I didn't report back for a while. This happened." The kid let out his palm, revealing a soaked walkie-talkie.

"Seriously? Again?" Clyde questioned.

"I have baggy pockets okay?"

"You really scared us man. And how did you even get up here so fast?" said Zach.

"I've been working on my maneuverability lately. Guessed it really paid off if I climbed fast enough to catch you all off guard."

Taking a sigh of relief, Lincoln couldn't help but smile a bit at the hilarity of the situation. That is until he felt a tap on his back. Lincoln turned his head and saw he was still on Rusty. "You can get off of me now dude," Rusty said with an agitated tone. Embarrassed, Lincoln quickly picked himself off of him; Rusty was now finally free and proceeded straightened his costume out. "Sorry Rusty," Lincoln attempted to atone. Disregarding his apology, Rusty began to wonder and turned to Clyde,"Did Chandler say anything yet?"

"Nope, haven't heard anything from him for the past 3 hours."

"Considering that it's Chandler we're talking about, he definitely isn't going to say anything soon," Zach commented.

"Well, that's just great," Lincoln said sarcastically.

"Well if it makes anyone feel better, I actually saw him take his walkie-talkie this time," Liam informed.

"So that only means that he's actively trying to void us," Rusty concluded.

The group fell a silent for a bit. They all couldn't help but feel saddened by that fact. Chandler was one of their most powerful team members yet also the most uncomfortable to be around due to his unpleasant demeanor. As much they wanted to, it seemed impossible for Chandler to even open up a crack to them. Still, they would have to keep trying.

Lincoln's left ear immediately began to twitch. "Hey guys, heads! I'm hearing something again," Lincoln exclaimed to his friends as he tried to focus on the noise. "Are you sure that 'something' isn't gonna be a false alarm like what just happened?" Rusty quipped, earning a glare from Lincoln. Gripping his hand behind his ear, Lincoln accessed what he was hearing. It sounded like sirens from police cars, maybe around one hundred fifty feet away from where they were standing. The frantic sounds seem to get closer, which meant the vehicles were as well.

"Alright get ready! We're dealing with a car chase!" Lincoln notified to his team.

"Positive?"

"Shut up Rusty."

"Man, just when we were about to call it a night. I guess we can't always get what we want," Zach joked, who began to chew on a piece of beef jerky. After finishing the snack, his hands began to noticeably glow red.

Clyde put on his goggles and adjusted till it felt snug around his face. While his milky blue eyes began to morph, his vision began to clear up until he could completely see the vibrant colors of the city; his eyes had now changed into a copper brown. He walked over to the corner of the building, loaded his slingshot, and pulled back as hard as he could, turning the elastic band into steel wire. "Any car that's speeding and doesn't have emergency lights is getting a destroyed windshield." Clyde established. Lincoln nodded his head and turned to Rusty.

"You wanna try taking off again?" Lincoln asked.

"Depends."

"Just get on my back."

Fastening himself onto Lincoln once more, the two took off, jumping from building to building to catch up to the crime scene.

* * *

Back at the rooftop, Liam and Zach were ready to get going themselves. "Alright, see ya Clyde. If anything goes south for you use this and try to hide somewhere we can find you," Liam warned. Shuffling through one of his pocket in his coat, pulling out a grappling hook with a long rope tied at the end and handed it to Clyde. "You think I haven't gotten used to the procedure already?" Clyde responded with a smirk. "Just looking out, that's all. Good luck." Liam said and looked over to Zach.

"Ready to go?"

"I hate the sewers Liam. I never want to go back down there. It's barely lit and it smells awful."

"Will you grow a backbone and grab on to me already?"

Zach sighed in defeat reluctantly took Liam's hand, grasping it tightly. The two jumped off the building and instead of horribly injuring themselves upon landing, they merely passed through the ground like a swimmer off a diving board.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Rusty could hear the sirens now, more than ever. They were nearly ready now. Rusty, keeping one hand around Lincoln and another fidgeting in his pocket, was able to pull out his walkie-talkie. "Everyone, in position?" He yelled into the speaker and letting go of the button on the side right after. "Yeah!" His three other teammates replied in unison through the receiver. "Good job guys. Sabotage formation is nearly complete."

'Only one problem,' Rusty thought to himself. 'Where the hell is Chandler?"

 **A/N: Hello readers! So I'll like to thank you all for reading my first fanfic. I'm kind of new to all this so it would great to get some help. I'm planning another Loud House superhero story in the future so keep your eyes open for it when I get it done. Reviews and critiques are much appreciated. I hope that you've enjoyed this first chapter and hope you have a nice day. Also, you'll get to learn all about the team's abilities in future chapters. Bleh.**

 **P.S. I updated this chapter for two reasons: I re-read what I wrote and found a whole lot of writing error. Really sorry if it took any of you out of the story. I also wanted to add a cover image of what Lincoln's mask would look like. Again, really sorry for the inconvenience. I'm not trying to be an attention seeker or anything, just embarrassed cause I screwed up my first chapter.**


	2. Nightcrawlers Pt 2

_**Heroic Rejects:**_ **Nightcrawlers Part 2**

The two boys settled on a drug store rooftop. Rusty got off of Lincoln's back and the two walked over to the edge of the building. They were able to see a speeding white van being tailgated by multiple police cars, all moving towards their direction. Now was the perfect chance."Alright Linc, let's do this." His friend complied and laid on his back, bringing his knees to his chest while keeping his feet parallel to the ground. Rusty stepped onto his soles and carefully kept himself up as he was standing straight. After he found his balance, Rusty hair and nails started to change. He began to smell like aged iron. His fingernails had become a noticeable metallic orange. With the way his hair was conditioned at the moment, it looked as if his head hair was becoming an orange war helmet. "Alright, I'm ready!" Rusty notified. "Okay then," Lincoln grunted due to the discomfort caused by the weight of Rusty and the stress position he was in. It was all about timing now. "On the count of three, send me off," Rusty instructed. The white van was close now and was starting to lose the cop cars behind it.

"One!"

The distance between the van and the building they were on was closing. Rusty could feel himself shaking so hard from fear and excitement. Is this really how Linc felt every time he jumped?

"Two!"

The van was really close. Almost in front of the store. Now was their chance.

"Three!"

In one outward kick by Lincoln, he had sent Rusty flying into the air. It was as if he had jumped off a springboard, that is if springboards could send people twenty feet up. Despite having already hardening his hair into rusted iron, Rusty could feel the wind run through his hair. Physics started taking effect and he began to fall back down. Changing his falling position while in mid-air, Rusty was now going down head first towards the ground. The van was also coming right under him. His timing had been perfect. It was all the matter if his collision would be effective or not. Bracing for impact, Rusty shut his eye, gritted his teeth, and held on to his neck. This was gonna hurt.

 **BAM**

Hitting the back of the car roof, the car tipped up a bit before descending back onto to the road. Upon impact, Rusty heard some of the goons inside the vehicle yelp. Rusty landed on the nearby sidewalk, gritting his teeth when he hit the concrete. He swore he saw stars flying around him and his neck was stinging in pain due to the collision. Had it not been for his power, he definitely would've been dead. From what he could remember, the force from the ram left a nasty dent and Rusty could somewhat see from a distance that there was a noticeable deceleration. However other than, the attack didn't do much. The car was still moving, thus was an unresolved issue. Rusty retreated to an alley with one hand holding his neck and the other holding his walkie-talkie.

"Liam, Zach! Get ready! My attack didn't work! The van is coming your way!" Rusty yelled into the speaker. "Also Linc, can you get the med-kit and come pick me up. My neck is killing me."

* * *

Liam and Zach were navigating the sewers. Like Zach had complained about before entering, it was barely lit and the smell was unbearable. While Zach felt like he was going to knock out any moment by now, Liam seemed completely unfazed by their disgusting environment. As they were walking, Liam put his hand on Zach's shoulder so he would come to a stop. In front of them was a ladder that lead to the surface.

"There's another manhole cover on our right that's around 20 feet from us. Climb the ladder and wait till we get a signal."

Zach turned his head to face Liam with a small stunned look on his face."How in the world did you know that? In fact, how do you even know if we're under the right street this car is heading."

"Eh… don't worry about it, okay? I'll tell you later." Liam said with a smirk.

"Can you at least tell me how you're able to adapt so well to these conditions?" Zach asked.

"Oh, it's easy. You see, all you need to do is-"

Liam was cut off by the static of Zach's walkie-talkie going off. "Liam, Zach! Get ready! My attack didn't work! The van is still coming your way!" They heard Rusty yell. "Also Linc, can you get the med-kit and come pick me up. My neck is killing me."

"Alright Zach! Head towards the manhole cover. I'll set up a trap."

Zach nodded his head and his clenched his fists, which began to glow a faint red. "You can count on me." He responded before running off to his position.

Liam took a deep breath and climb up the ladder in front of him. Without needing to push off the lid on top of him, Liam simply began to slowly stick his head out of the ground. The street was empty as he began scanning his surroundings. Not for long. Liam reached into one of his coat pockets and took out his trap. Steel caltrops. The kid carefully arranged the spikes across the road and prayed that no innocents will be affected by the trap. When he was finished, Liam walked over to the side of the road and waited. By now the sirens were nearby and he could see the van close to his simple booby trap. 'C'mon, let's get this over with,' Liam thought to himself. The car was just couple of feet away from the spikes. 'Showtime,' He said subconsciously.

But the car didn't slow down at all. The tires had run over all of the caltrops and not a damn thing happened. He could see the van speeding towards the manhole cover Zach was at It wasn't over yet. Liam quickly sank into asphalt and landed back in the sewers. His walkie-talkie may have been broken, but the sewer halls acted as a perfect sound system.

"ZACH NOW!" Liam screamed as loud as he could, his voice resonating in all directions.

Zach shivered at the sight of his name being called but knew it had to Liam. Zach's fist had an intense red aura now; it was fully charged. He had only one shot at this. Zach punched the cover on top of him as hard as he could. The lid was sent flying for a second until it collided with something solid above and landed back over the kid. Zach only hoped his strike was effective.

* * *

Zach's attack wasn't really effective. Clyde saw from a distance that the van jumped up a little and was now leaking a small amount of oil. But it didn't slow the car down that much and the leak wasn't big enough. It was his turn. Perched on top of the edge of a building, Clyde unclipped his walkie-talkie and gave his report. "Zach. Liam. Your guy's tricks did absolutely nothing. Someone get in contact with Chandler and tell him we need him right now. I'll do what I can."

With that, Clyde threw aside his communicator and took out eye drops. Quickly, he put a drop in each eye and shut them. When opening his eyes again, he was blind once more. Everything was dark and blurry and he couldn't even tell what was in front of him. But after a couple of seconds, everything was visible again. In fact, he could notice details from over a mile away. Courtesy of his power.

Clyde lifted his slingshot, loaded it, pulled back the string and took aim at the van. Letting go of the string, the steel marble hurled toward the van's windshield. A small crater formed on the window. Clyde began launching his barrage of metal pellets at every window on the car. Dozens of small cavities were being made on the glass and metal from his attack.

It wouldn't be enough though. Clyde's eyes were beginning to burn. He wanted to treat them as soon as he could. But if he were to even blink again, he'd go blind and the vehicle would get away before he could see again. He had to take them out now. He was going to need to bring out the heavy artillery. Taking out a few small homemade bombs out his pocket, he lit the fuse on one with a lighter and loaded it. After pulling back as hard as he could. he let go of the pouch and the small explosive was sent flying toward the front window of the car. As soon as the bomb hit the glass, it detonated. The entire windshield shattered, now having little to no transparency. The driver was now practically blind. Clyde had successfully done his job.

Immediately, he closed his eyes again and the burning pain was no longer as intense. When opened them, he was blind again and patiently waited for his vision to return. Clyde looked for the vehicle and saw the van was still moving at full speed. Now he was confused. 'Why? Why would they still be driving? After all of the abuse it just took.' He questioned to himself. He got his answer when he saw where they were heading to. A bascule bridge that was getting ready to lift. If they got on to the other side before spans went up, then law enforcement wouldn't be able to catch them in time. This was bad. If only they could just find...

Clyde picked up his walkie-talkie. "Chandler. Come in Chandler. We need you right now. A vehicle is going to cross a drawbridge that leads to Downtown Royal Woods. We need to make it stop."

No response.

Clyde was frustrated as he saw the van getting away. "Damn it Chandler! Get over here now!"

No response.

"Sorry Clyde. We still can't find the guy. We're close to where you are though. We'll be there in a few minutes" He heard Lincoln shout from the other end.

'They won't make it in time.' Clyde realized. He saw the police were far behind the car. 'And the police can't catch up too' He took note of. It was all up to him. Clyde felt himself almost blink and was narrowly able to keep his eyes open. Using the grappling hook Lincoln gave him, he slid down towards the ground. His eyes felt like they were on fire but he had endure. He ran after the car; even when there was no way Clyde could catch up, he could still take aim.

Clyde fired at the back window and missed. His eyeballs were in so much pain it was affecting his targeting. He flung another pellet, only to miss once more. If he could just make one good shot and take out the driver then this would all be over. But the shot would have to travel one-hundred feet, break through glass, and have enough power to take out the guy steering. Still, he had to try. Clyde took out another aluminum ball and placed it in the pouch of the slingshot. He pulled as tightly back as humanly possible and aimed at what seemed like the silhouette of the driver. He could feel his eyelids beginning to close. The irritation and dryness on his eyes were getting to him. His eyes felt like they were melting and if he didn't close them then he would become permanently blind. At that very moment when he was going to shut his eyes, Clyde let go of the marble.

 **CRASH**

Clyde immediately opened his eyes again. He couldn't make out anything at first. Did that one shot he took seriously take out an entire car. However, as he could see again, he could make out what was going on now. No. It wasn't his doing. At a distance, he could see the car had crashed. Not into another car though. Right into a ten-foot-tall wall made of asphalt. There is only one explanation for what had happened. The answer was standing in the shadows near a tree, wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, slim gray sweatpants, and sported maroon colored hair. Clyde had finally found the sixth member of their team. Chandler.

 **A/N: I'm back! Thank you all for coming back to read my story. That is if you haven't forgotten about it already. Sorry for not updating any time sooner. Finals are a pain. Again, reviews and critiques are much appreciated. I hope that you've enjoyed the second part to The Nightcrawlers. Next chapter we'll learn what is up with Chandler and just what exactly can the Rejects do. Until then, I would love to see your predictions for what their powers are. In the meantime, bleh.**


	3. Nightcrawlers Pt 3

_**The Heroic Rejects:**_ **Nightcrawlers Pt 3**

"It was those vigilantes again Chief." an officer informed. Chief Allen didn't need to know that. He already knew it had been those delinquents that stopped the getaway car. After all, perfectly symmetrical ten-foot walls don't just rupture from the ground naturally. Of course it had to be the vigilantes. And of course, they were nowhere to be seen. His men searched every rooftop, every alley, hell, the sewers too. And not even a strand of hair was found. Whoever these people were, they sure knew how to clean up well.

It wasn't like he was a little grateful they were there to stop the van. That car was moving unnaturally fast and no police car was able to catch up to it. Upon further inspection, investigators were able to find out the vehicle had been indeed modified. The tires were incredibly durable, surviving the gunshots his men had fired, and strangely, more than thirty caltrops that his fellow officers swore they didn't use. The plating on the car was also changed to a more resistant metal. The car seemed to have a special engine and that used completely type of fuel. This was meant for the job as a getaway car. Good thing that it was stopped too. The van was filled with boxes that contained drugs and illegal artillery.

Chief Allen took out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. He already knew about the consequence that came with these things but he didn't care. It calmed him down, and anxiety was something he had to suppress on the job. So he stuck a stick in his mouth, took out his Zippo, and began to light the white end. It was until he was suddenly startled by a tap on his shoulder, nearly drop his cheap cancer stick onto the ground. He quickly turned around, only to be relieved by the sight of a close friend of his. "Next time, try giving me a heads up will yeah Barry? Or should I say, Detective Wayne now?" the Chief jested with a smile on his face. Detective Barry Wayne had recently made a big name for himself, solving many cases and mysteries in past two years. He had also been a good friend since their high school days and was Chief Allen's go-to when he needed someone to look for more dirt on a case. "Well Chief, or should I say, Clark, I was wondering if you wanted the most recent profiles on those vigilantes you told me about. I can conclude there are six of them. I have tabs on all known members of this 'team' you call them. They're all in this folder."

Detective Wayne handed a manila folder to the Chief, who was beginning to get concerned as to why it was so thin. Inside was just a single sheet of paper. The Chief looked at his friend and back at the paper. "This was all you could get? No pictures? No other facial feature? Not even a possibility of what their sex is? Just their powers?" the Chief complained. The Detective sighed in disappointment. The chief didn't know just how hard getting this info was. It had taken him over two months to compile all of his findings and consistently stalk these illegal vigilantes. Whoever they are, they knew just how to avoid the authorities."Please, just look at it, Clark. I'm sure it'll be helpful to you," Detective Wayne urged. The police just shrugged his shoulders and began reading through the document its content. 'This better be good,' the Chief told himself.

Suspect # **1**

Alias: **Jack Rabbit**

Power: **Rabbit**

"Rabbit" Description: **Gives him/her the ability of a rabbit. Carrots appear to enhance performance.**

Weakness: **N/A**

Suspect # **2**

Alias: **Sniper**

Power: **Scope**

"Scope" Description: **Gives him/her the ability to see farther distances and focus on details better. Uses a slingshot and airsoft guns to compliment his/her power.**

Weakness: **Blinking shuts off the power, thus risking dry eye if overused.**

Suspect # **3**

Alias: **Red Impact**

Power: **Calorie Charge**

"Calorie Charge" Description: **Gives him/her the ability to charge any part of the body with power by converting fat into kinetic energy.**

Weakness: **Suspect appears to be petite and requires larger muscle mass in order for his/her ability to be effective. Also requires over 2000 calories to be burned in order to fully charge parts of his/her body with energy. Cannot release the power from the body.**

Suspect # **4**

Alias: **Drywall**

Power: **Earth Charm**

"Earth Charm" Description: **Gives him/her the ability to manipulate and control the ground into whatever shape he/she desires.**

Weakness: **Can only work if he/she is touching the ground.**

Suspect # **5**

Alias: **Old Iron**

Power: **Rust**

"Old Iron" Description: **Gives him/her the ability to turn the keratin on their body into rusted iron.**

Weakness: **N/A**

 **Suspect #6**

Alias: **Miner 49'er**

Power: **Ground Negative**

"Ground Negative" Description: **Gives him/her a degree of intangibility. Is able to fall through the ground and past below sea level. Can also bring people down with him/her if they attach themselves anywhere on his/her body.**

Weakness: **Staying underground suffocates him/her and must rise back into the surface for air. Much like swimming.**

Chief Allen finished reading each of the vigilante's description. He was smiling now. Despite the group being such a cohesive unit, they really weren't much of a threat at all. Some of their powers were just laughable. Like seriously, what kind power just allows you to just see better or do what a rabbit can do? Kind of a pathetic lot now that he that thought of it. As for the small document, this was more than enough to help him expose theses heroes. Not only did he know what they were capable of doing but also four out of the six weaknesses. This was certainly better than nothing and could prove to be useful later on. Barry had done it again.

The Chief looked at Detective Wayne and spoke,"It'll do for now. Keep searching for any leads on who they could possibly be. Until then, I'm sure those damn journalists are gonna chew this up and finally shut up for a while. Keep up the good work Barry."

* * *

"I'll do my best Clark. You can count on me." Detective Wayne said formally. With one last handshake, the two said their goodbyes and parted ways. Whoever these vigilantes were, they were gonna have a field day in court once they were exposed.

"Chandler! Where the hell were you dude?" Clyde said as he was catching up to his teammate after having just finished hydrating his eyes again. "Me and the guys have been trying to contact you for hours."

"My walkie-talkie broke," Chandler tried to justify for himself. He nervously took out the remains of the communicator, which were now a pile of plastic shards and strands of wire, and handed it to his team member. Clyde looked at the destroyed tech for a couple of seconds before looking back at Chandler and spoke.

"This does not like it was from an accident," Clyde concluded. Chandler could feel the inside of his hoodie getting hot now. He could feel himself sweating a little from being on the hot seat.

"It got run over." he simply explained.

Clyde raised his eyebrow in suspicion at him. For god sake, it was true though! Well sort of. Okay, it wasn't entirely his fault that the walkie-talkie broke. He was just the one who placed it in the middle of the road. "Fine, so I may be a little responsible for it get wrecked."

Clyde burst out in anger and began rambling on about being a team and working together or something like that. Chandler honestly didn't care. Could you blame him though? These nerds were so annoying sometimes! Sure it wasn't bad hanging out with them and being able to use his power was great. But these losers took this whole hero stuff so seriously. They're middle schoolers for crying out! Why did they need to remember all of these stupid protocols and rules that were exactly striped from comic books. It honestly pissed him off sometimes. They needed to chill with the heroics sometimes.

So Chandler simply began to walk away from the still-scolding Clyde. He didn't need another lecture. He constantly dealt with them and he didn't need another lesson about responsibility or some heroic nonsense like that. He had joined this band of rejects for one reason and one reason only: to have fun. And he'd done his job, right? While everyone's attempts at stopping the wanted van were futile, he actually stopped it.

"-so if you're gonna walk away from this Chandler then we'll just have to work without you from here on out." Clyde finally finished ranting to him.

Chandler stopped in his tracks and turned to face the sharpshooter. He stared at the African-American boy with an intense glare for a few before he responded.

"Are you being serious? Without me? That's funny." Chandler scoffed. Clyde took a step back. He was starting to regret what he just said and was starting to get intimated."You actually think you all can still function without me? Did you forget who the most powerful of us is?

"No," Clyde gulped as Chandler began to casually walk towards him.

"Tell me 'Sniper', do you really think you can hold your own against a supervillain. Being blind and having a weak power, is that dumb slingshot really going to save people or hell, even yourself in the end?"

"Well, I mean, we haven't really encountered one yet so I think yo-"

"You know the answer already," Chandler interrupted, who was now inches away from him. Clyde bit the bottom of his lip. At moments like this, he questioned why Chandler even decided to become a hero. He could feel his blood boil at what he was telling. He wanted to tell him how wrong he was. But could he really?

"You're being mean again Chandler. Please refrain from your insults." Clyde said, trying to keep his cool.

Chandler sneered at his remark. "Sorry for being realistic. But the truth hurts doesn't it?"

Clyde fell silent. He didn't even realize his fist was clenched until now. He was so mad and Chandler was so close, he could sock him in the face right now. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"So, don't ever think you and the others could stand a chance without me. I'm the only one who is actually powerful. Tonight is a testament of that. Got it?" Chandler established.

Clyde didn't respond and kept silent, not even looking at Chandler anymore. Not that he could. He was blind after all when he wasn't using his power.

Chandler was satisfied with getting his point across and began to walk away from Clyde. But not before he had one last thing to say.

"You know, don't beat yourself too much. At least you're not the most useless out of all of us. If it makes you feel better, you're not Liam. So already you're not the weak link."

Something snapped in Clyde. It was as if him taking abuse was fine, but when it came to his friends and family, enough was enough. Clyde began to stomp his way over to the asshole. Chandler heard that four-eyes was angrily coming towards him and chuckled.'So the idiot wants to go huh? This should be quick.' he thought to himself.

Clyde was near him now. His fists were balled and he pulled his elbow back. Right when he tried to go for the back of his neck, Chandler ducked and touched the ground. A wall of solid cement spawned from the ground and collided with Clyde's punch, shielding the marooned-hair kid from the nerd's smash. Clyde bared his teeth in pain as his own attack was used against him. He pulled his hand back and looked at his knuckles that were now bruising and sore from pain.

Chandler stood and began to walk off. "Next time, can you at least try to be less predictable? I heard you coming from a mile away. But we should continue this tomorrow. I'm feeling tired and I think I'm going home now. Mind telling the others that? It'll be much appreciated." He said in a mocking tone.

And on that last comment, Chandler disappeared into the darkness and Clyde was left alone with a throbbing, stinging hand. Clyde glared at the wall in front of him. He was no longer angry at Chandler but at himself. How could he have been so stupid to give in and try to attack his own teammate. Team members never hurt each. But team members also don't try to degrade one another either. A lesson Clyde wish Chandler could just learn already. But what he had told Clyde stuck with him. He really was one of the the weaker members of the group. That statements stung more than his bruised hand.

* * *

Lincoln was jumped from roof to roof, trying to get home as soon as he could. The team regrouped to where Clyde was located after the van was stopped. Clyde told them Chandler had left already due to exhaustion and the rest of the group would agree that they should call it a night and parted their own ways. Clyde looked legitimately disturbed by something and when Lincoln asked what was wrong, his best friend simply said that is wasn't a good time and he would see him tomorrow. So began his trip back home. Lincoln feel his jumps getting weaker and less exciting as he traveled. His eyes felt heavy and that he could pass out anytime.

After a tiring four minutes, Lincoln arrived at Franklin Ave. He stopped by a tree and checked for any possible witnesses in the area. The coast was clear. Inside the tree was a hole that contained a grocery bag with sweat-shorts and a hoodie. The albino child began to strip his homemade hero costume off and changed into his civilian clothes. When he was done, he placed his costume in the grocery bag and took off to his house. Within a minute, he was at his house and ran to the side of it. With a single bound, he landed through the window and into the comfort of his room. Lincoln threw the grocery bag that his suit was in under the bed. The teen undressed and was left half-naked in his boxer. He proceeded to crash onto his bed and cuddle under his blanket. Lincoln's eyes began to close and within a couple minutes, he was asleep. It was just another long night for Lincoln. Being a superhero in a superhero team.

 **A/N: And that is the end of the Nightcrawlers trilogy! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm prety sure you guys can match up who's powers who by now. And if you Chandler is a dick now, don't worry. He's gonna have a very humbling experience soon. In the meantime, have a nice day.**


	4. Sunrise

_**Heroic Rejects:**_ **Sunrise**

Rusty was having a wonderful slumber. He dreamt what felt like nothing. A peaceful void of nihility that was also very serene. Yes, these were the type of dreams he enjoyed the most. Rusty's life had become so chaotic ever since he agreed to join the team. Sometimes, he found himself worrying about stopping a group of thugs while still trying to complete the algebra homework due the next day. Sometimes he would come home and only get two hours of sleep. Getting any chance to relax was rare, so at a time like this, he was enjoying every bit of it. Just absolute tranquility.

Then his alarm clock went off.

Rusty found himself ready to wreck the damn thing. The annoying beeping and buzzing was enough to send him on a rampage. Why did life have to be so cruel? Maybe if he hit the snooze button, he could have that 10 more minutes of precious sleep. Then again, Rusty knew himself well enough to know the outcome of doing that. He would risk waking up way later than he should've, hastily perform his morning routine, skip breakfast, and just barely make it to first period. Of course he had to learn that the hard way. The beeping ensued as Rusty continued to contemplate to himself. 'Better safe than sorry' he mumbled.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

 **SMACK!**

After shutting the bane of his existence off, Rusty growled as he got out of his comfortable position and began to stretch. He came to find that the pain in his neck wasn't hurting as much after the stunt he pulled last night. It just felt a little sore now and he could easily brush it off for the rest of the day. After thoroughly conditioning his muscles, Rusty howled a yawn and walked into his restroom. Going through the hygienic, Rusty changed into a baggy shirt and jeans. He proceeded to head to the kitchen and was met with the comforting scent fried food and coffee. His dad was sitting on one of the dining room chairs while reading the newspaper. "Breakfast is on the stove." Rusty nodded his head and went over to the sizzling pan. Slapping some eggs and ham on his plate, Rusty took a seat next to his dad as he ate his breakfast. "Unbelievable," he heard his father mutter.

Rusty looked at his dad curiously. "Uh, what's up?"

Mr. Spokes folded his paper and tossed it to his son. "Take a look for yourself."

Rusty grabbed it and opened the newspaper, eyes widening after reading the article. It was about his team. But that wasn't thing that shocked him. No, he and the guys made it on the news several times. What gave him a near heart attack was the detailed description of all of their powers. They were nearly pinpoint accurate for each and one of them, with a few details that were fallacious. It even had their weaknesses. The very thing that could give people an edge over them. And it was all written in bold on the daily newspaper.

"You okay son?"

Rusty was snapped out of his fearful trance and looked over to his dad.

"You look like you've seen a ghost kiddo."

"Uh, yeah… I'm just surprised by how um…" His dad was beginning to raise an eyebrow.

"Stunned! I mean, who would even have the audacity to go out and think they can just break the law like that?"

Rusty's dad continued to give him a concerned look that made Rusty feel as if he was going to puke what he had just ate. If this didn't end anytime soon, the teen was probably going to sweat enough to fill up a kiddie pool. "Mhmm, strange. You're acting kinda weird but I'll let it slide. Finish your breakfast and get to school. I'm gonna wake up Rocky." His dad finally took his gaze off of him and got up. "The doctor said you should be awakening your power anytime this year. Also son, make sure you either tell the school or call me when your power manifests. Got it?" Rusty merely nodded his head. On that note, Mr. Spokes walked away from the dining room. Rusty could breathe again. It was as if his entire life flashed before his eyes. Did his dad actually know? What if they were found out by the authorities? They were practically criminals at this point, thus if they were to get caught then the consequences would be dire.

'First thing I need to do today: tell the guys about the news.' Rusty's train of thought was suddenly ruined by the growling of his stomach, begging for more food. 'Okay, scratch that. First thing I need to do today: Finish breakfast.' And so, Rusty continued his meal in anxious silence.

* * *

Chandler stormed out of his room furiously.

"Don't walk away from me young man! When I am talking you listen to me!" he heard his father yell from his room, trailing closely behind him.

The teen stopped his exit and turned to his dad, walking up straight to his face. "Here I am dad! Right here in front of you! This is what you wanted huh? So I can hear you whiney voice ran—"

 **SLAP**

Chandler's was interrupted by a sharp but also blunt hit on his face. The blow knocked his whole body back a bit. His left cheek felt like it was burning and he could feel his lips quiver. When he put his hand over it, a stinging sensation resonated throughout the side of his face.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP DOING THIS TO YOU CHANDLER?! To make you learn and understand that all I ask from you is one thing? I will not tolerate such disrespect from my own blood!"

Chandler turned to meet the feral eyes of his dad. He returned a deathly look of his own. "You want my respect? You want my love? Then you are doing a horrible job at trying to get it JONAH!"

 **SMACK**

Another slap. This time to the right of his face. The sting was all too familiar at this point. The damn old man hit him again. Not his highest record but still. Two times was too many. He felt something wet beginning to roll down his face.

"You will not address me like that, you hear me?! You are my son and you will do as I say!"

A silence fell upon the two of them. However, the tension never wavered. It was as if two were rampaging beast the were gonna attack each other at any minute, with one side already have taken blows.

It was Chandler who broke the stillness. "You have to be out of your mind. To have the audacity to even call me YOUR SON! When all you have ever done has just been shaming me for who I am! So you listen up you hag! I'm sorry your image of a perfect child had to be tainted by a damn doctors appointment!

"SHUT UP!" Hie father scream, raising his arm again and bringing it down towards his son's face. The hit never landed. Chandler's hand blocked his arms from ever reaching him. The father pulled back his wrist from his son's intervention.

Chandler began to quickly began to descend the stairs, threw the front door open and slammed it shut behind him. He hadn't realized it but he was crying. The hot tears strolled down his hurt face and comforted his burning cheeks. His heart felt like it was sinking and breathing was becoming harder. He hated that man so much. It was like he had no sense of home and comfort when he was around. If his dad was just a couple yards away from Chandler or if the teen even saw him, then his day was immediately ruined. Everything just felt so toxic when they were placed together. Like two magnets on the same side facing each other and trying to connect. Bonding just wasn't possible.

What a way to start off a fantastic day. So began Chandler's miserable walk to school.

* * *

Liam stood by the entrance of the school with Zach, Lincoln, and Clyde. He had been telling him about the odd jobs he had worked so far, managing to crack a few chuckles out of his friends.

"Then what?" Zach asked.

"So I already think the man I'm working for is a level 10 scumbag. But hey, he promised he was gonna pay good money right? So there I am, trying to mow the lawn for his guy's enormous lawn. But right in the middle of cutting, the dang lawn mower runs out of gas! And I am standing there, just telling myself, 'Oh my god. I am so screwed.'"

Liam's small audience burst into laughter at his unfortunate misfortune. Despite having to run into several odd situations, Liam always knew they made for great stories to tell in the future. Also, he loved telling others about them too.

"Hey! Hey guys!" someone shouted afar.

The group turned to see an orange headed kid running to them at full speed. "Whoa, what's up with Rusty," Zach said.

"I think we're about to find out very soon," Lincoln responded.

Rusty stumbled as he began to slow down and join his clique. He hunched over, catching some air as he staggered breathed. It felt like the breakfast he had consumed was about to fall on to the sidewalk. He felt nauseated and oddly itchy.

"Sheesh, dude. School doesn't start in another 15 minutes. What with the rush?" Zach asked, concerned whether his friend was gonna have to go see a nurse or not.

"I've been running from my house to you all at full speed. Nonstop."

"That's like a 10-minute walk. You seriously need to work on your stamina. Plus, did you hear Zach? It was completely unnecessary." Lincoln said.

"Ok smart guy. Have you seen the news recently?

Lincoln only gave his friend a puzzled look. "Um, I don't like boring time-killers."

"Well, if you actually gave damn minute then you'd be less ignorant. All of you have no idea how big of a pickle we're in."

"Whoa, watch the language dude. And how big of a pickle we're in exactly?" Clyde spoke up.

"Take a look for yourself," Rusty said, still exhausted. He slung his backpack in front of him and opened the zipper, taking out a relatively crumbled newspaper. Rusty then shoved it to the nearest person next to him, which happened to be Clyde.

"Did you forget something? That I'm—ahem, blind?"

"Oh just read it!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Better be worth the dry eye."

Reluctantly, Clyde kept his eyes open. In a few seconds, his eyes had color again and could clearly see the text. And right when he was on the verge blinking, his eyes widened after what he had read. The only thing he could bring himself to say was:

"Oh fuck."

"You better rinse mouth with soap boy," Liam quipped.

But soon he got a look at the article for himself. And so did Lincoln. And then Zach. By the time it finished going around, they were all practically saying the same thing.

* * *

After hearing that last night's shipment was intercepted and detained, Top's day had gone downhill. It was 10,000 dollars lost. All because some freaks in Halloween costumes decided to self-righteous bastards and play hero. Heh. Back then, he was able to get away with anything. Murder. Espionage. Robbery. Absolutely anything and he wouldn't even need to call his lawyer. But ever since the rise of superpowers, security had never been higher than ever. He was once the most powerful man in Michigan. But he had lost that status when the world saw what true power was in 1985.

"Hey, boss?"

Top turned around to face the door where the muffled voice of his associate had come from. He had been alone, contemplating in his office about his current situation. Until now. "What is it?" he called back.

"I got today's paper and an update about that one project you've been working on. I think you'll like to hear about it."

"Okay then. Come on in."

A middle-aged man in business casual opened the door and walked to his boss, newspaper in hand. He gave it to his boss, who merely looked at the headline and smiled. "Royal Woods Vigilante's Exposed? This should be good." A couple of second of reading and Top's smile grew even wider. He began to laugh hysterically.

"This. Is. GREAT!" he shouted, causing his goon to jump back a bit. "We finally know how to take these freaks out! This my friend is how we're gonna get back in business."

"It doesn't end there boss. Dr. Jaren has informed that Project Wind Jet is officially complete."

Top's eye widened at what he had just been told. His day just immediately changed for the better. "That damn engineer has finally done it huh? I was expecting him to take at least a year to complete it all but it's only been four months! Remind me to pay him 40% extra. Tell me, how is it?"

"It's ready to use. All systems are fully operational and it will be fully powered by the time night hits. Plus..." His associate leaned forward to Top's ear and whispered, "I think it looks cool as hell."

Top's day had gone up uphill. He was going to close that disparity between the superpowered and the mortal. Forget superpowers. He now had the tech to rival them. Top looked back at his newspaper. He knew just what he was going to do with his new toy tonight.

"Wait till they get a load me." He smirked maliciously.

People with superpowers were considered dangerous to humanity. How overrated. Everything had some vulnerabilities. Even himself. However, it is a matter of who finds out about their enemies weaknesses first. In this case, he had all of the advantages. **And he was going exploit every one of them to his favor.**

 **A/N: Welcome back. Sorry if any of you guys didn't get any of that action you want. But trust me that the next chapter will, with the introduction of the first supervillain in my story. Also, when I said Chandler was getting a humble trip down last chapter, that is not what I meant. No deserves domestic abuse and it certainly doesn't help one learn humility. Hope none of you got the wrong idea. Stay tuned for more. Or just follow the story. Either one works. Bye.**


End file.
